


Watching a What?

by PrincessFaeron



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Completely Self Indulgent Trash, Gen, Tags to be added as relevant, Watching the Movie, Watching the movie fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFaeron/pseuds/PrincessFaeron
Summary: A few hours after a dragon raid early in the morning, the Hooligan tribe of Berk find themselves brought to a strange hall, where a mysterious woman offers food, drink, and time to recuperate without repercussions. In exchange, she wants them to watch... Something. What's a movie?(contains reasonably competent writing, food, and a self insert that shows up for like five minutes to give exposition.)Fic is written with the assumption that the reader has watched HTTYD several times.





	1. The Prologue

Hiccup suddenly swayed, blinking light spots out of his eyes. Which he thought was strange, because just a moment ago he’d been collapsed on the ground with his eyes closed.

He heard a few outraged noises, and looked around in surprise, seeing everyone from the village in front of him in what was definitely not the forest.

He twisted around, inspecting the room. It had a high ceiling, with rafters cast in shadow. The walls were off-white, the colour of clean wool, and there were a few doors from where he could see. The signs over the doors were odd – one said ‘game room/sparring ring’, and another had a symbol of a dragon on it.

He spotted his father and made his way towards him, feeling unsure. He should probably tell him what had happened a few minutes ago, but now didn’t really feel like the best time.

“Hey, dad,” Hiccup drew his father’s attention. “I don’t suppose you know what’s going on either?”

His father shook his head, frowning. “If only I did,” he said. Then he turned his voice on the rest of the room.

"Who brings us here?" Stoick called out, seeming to be restraining himself from yelling. Best not risk provoking whatever had the power to do this. "Show yourself!"

 “Over here.”

Hiccup turned around at the same time as most of the village. There was a platform running down the side of one wall, and a young woman stood in the centre of it. She had bronze hair and fair skin, and was dressed in a black tunic and leggings which made the richly coloured shawl she was wearing stand out. The shawl was the only remarkable thing about her; it looked finely woven and very high quality, it was dyed in strong blues and pinks that faded gracefully, and it was dotted with stars. It looked like it would cost a fortune.

She was standing with one hand gripping her other arm, the kind of stance someone might take when feeling uncomfortable, but besides that she looked perfectly content with the eyes of the village on her.

“Greetings, Hooligan tribe,” she said, smiling faintly. “I’m rather sorry for bringing you here so abruptly and without asking, but it’s what had to be done.”

“Where are we?” Stoick asked coldly. “Who are you?”

“You can call me Xzisa,” the woman, Xzisa, said. “And you’re in…” She paused, and gained a thoughtful expression, lifting a finger up to her mouth. “I actually never came up with an actual name for this place. I suppose you could call it a leisure centre.”

“Why did you bring us here?” Stoick said. Several Vikings made sounds of agreement.

“I know what’s coming up,” Xzisa said simply. “Not just what your tribe has planned but, but some events that will be happening in the next few weeks which… Well, I think you might need this.

“I’m giving you an extra day to rest,” she said after a pause. “To recover a little more after the last dragon raid, before what’s coming up.”

“What made you decide to do this?” Stoick asked suspiciously. “We’ve set on searches for the nest before, what has you deciding to do this now? What do you expect in _return_?”

Hiccup glanced back at his father in surprise, he hadn’t known they were going on another search. When he turned back, Xzisa was speaking again.

“Not necessarily the search. Events are going to happen on the island, the seeds of which have recently been planted, which are going to rock your village to the core…” Hiccup realised that she was staring at him. Oh, gods, was this about the night fury? “I felt like you’d appreciate the extra preparation.”

Xzisa smiled in a way that didn’t really instil confidence. “All I want in return is for you to watch a movie before you leave.”

There was a pause, and then Hiccup heard Fishlegs’ voice. “What’s a movie?”

Xzisa’s grin flashed. “Storytelling with music and moving pictures. I’d explain more, but I’d end up rambling, and I have somewhere I need to be. There’ll be food coming in soon for anyone who’d like to indulge, look out for the orange lights. Toodles!”

She twisted, and abruptly vanished with a crack. Many Vikings made some sort of shocked exclamation, and it sank in that they may have been dealing with seiðr… and possibly Loki. If not the god himself then very possibly a follower.


	2. This Is Berk

It didn’t take the village very long to notice they had a stranger in their midst. The figure in blue painted armour didn’t seem willing to talk much (or at all) and when asked why they were here with the village, the stranger simply shrugged.

Distracted as they are by the presence of a stranger, nobody noticed anybody else enter the room, so it came as a bit of a surprise when there was a sound of a door shutting, and everyone turned to see large platters of food placed on the platform Xzisa had been standing on.

Some villagers were hesitant to touch the food. Others had no such qualms; most of the village had been woken up by the dragon raid, and had consequently missed dagmal. Besides, there was an amazing assortment of food; roast mutton and fish, fresh bread with butter, various kinds of soups, exotic vegetables and even unrecognised foreign dishes with rare spices.

Somehow Hiccup ended up sitting on the ground near the other teens, holding a plate of food and a cup of some kind of fruit drink (he didn’t recognise the fruit), listening to them chat.

“Shadow puppets, maybe?” Astrid said, picking at some mutton. The conversation had turned to speculation about Xzisa’s answer to Fishlegs’ earlier question.

“Mmm, maybe,” Fishlegs said, warily watching the twins pour a strong smelling liquid onto their food. The table had had a group of foods with warning labels, and the twins had grabbed some of anything that had such a label.

(Snotlout had eaten some spiced meat from that part of the table and had to down two cups of water to cool his mouth down.)

“The music part is what’s tripping me up,” Fishlegs continued in a vain effort to distract himself from the disaster waiting to happen. “It might’ve just meant the story was told in song, but if that were the case she could have just said musical storytelling with pictures…”

“She might have just been being cryptic,” Astrid replied. That might have been true, but if that were the case why give an explanation at all?

“I say it’s magic,” Snotlout said with his mouth full of mutton, spitting pieces everywhere. Everyone shifted further away from him, and he took the hint and swallowed. “She _clearly_ had magic, so she could probably make this ‘movie’ thing with it, right?”

“I suppose,” said Fishlegs with a shrug. “I don’t know how seiðr works, so-“

“AH!” Everyone’s head whipped round to look at Tuffnut, who was batting at his tongue. “It feels like a dragon barfed in my mouth!”

“It can’t be that hot,” Ruffnut denied, stealing a piece of something off of Tuffnut’s plate and trying it. A few moments later, her eyes widened. “Or maybe it is. Ow!”

“I love it!” Tuffnut decided. Hiccup shook his head in bemusement.

*~*~*

It was several hours before anything really _happened_. In that time, most Vikings had eaten something from the food table, a few had gotten into fights (the sparring ring was put to good use), and Snotlout had taken a dare from the twins to eat a red-orange vegetable from the warning-label plates. He was still suffering from the effects, though a large mug of chilled milk had ended the worst of it.

Someone had found a room with blankets at some point, and a few people had decided to catch up on missed sleep.

Then, lines of orange lit up on the floor, startling a few people. They streamed from each room towards the door at the end of the room, which had previously been locked but was now wide open.

Remembering Xzisa’s earlier words, Vikings started filing through the door, Stoick in the lead. Hiccup heard confused murmuring coming from inside the room. At least he assumed it was a room.

Trying to delay whatever was coming up, Hiccup waited until as many people had gone through the door as he could before starting to follow, managing to lag among the last people to go through.

He noticed a sign on the door, and paused, letting the few people behind him go in while he read the note.

"Tip: The seats further back will give a better view of the screen."

Hiccup blinked slowly, then followed the other Vikings through the doors, into a dark room with many tiered chairs all facing a white wall. He supposed that was the screen?

Hiccup shook his head slightly, then started scaling the stairs. Most of the villagers were sitting in the front; apparently not many people had read the note. The armoured stranger was sitting at the very top row, in the corner, and his dad and Gobber were sitting a row below. Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Astrid were sitting a few rows below that.

Hiccup hesitated, then made his way to the topmost row, and seated himself behind his father, just a bit off to the side. He turned and waved at the armoured stranger, who stared for a moment before waving back and turning away.

The lights dimmed, startling a few people, and an image of a night sky with a bright moon appeared on the screen, accompanied by music.

The moon hung there for a moment as the music played, and Hiccup noticed a shadow momentarily block out some of the stars. Then, as the horns were replaced by a drumbeat, the sky rippled and transitioned into a moving view of the sea, approaching Berk.

Many people marvelled, then a few nearly jumped out of their seats when a voice rang out.

**_“This is Berk.”_ **

Hiccup noticed his dad’s jaw drop, then realised that the voice was _his_.

**_“It’s twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It’s located solidly on the meridian of misery.”_ **

Hiccup stared ahead, baffled as to why it was his voice narrating this. Several other Vikings shared the same thoughts, though many didn’t really care, distracted as they were by the image changing to sweep over Berk from a height.

Stoick smiled at the sight, the sight of the village from this view unfamiliar but welcome. Hiccup’s ongoing narration was interesting too, even if his description of the village was laced with sarcasm. At least until

**_“The only problems are the pests.”_ **

Everyone scowled at the sight of a sheep being carried off by a dragon. “Pest” was accurate, damn beasts.

The Vikings watched bitterly as the shot changed to a group of them trying to chase off a Nightmare, which turned its head towards the screen and started to spew fire that was just in time blocked by the on-screen Hiccup closing a door on it. The narration synced up with the on-screen Hiccup for a moment, confirming to the few who weren’t sure that it was in fact the village runt who was narrating this.

“ ** _Most people would leave. Not us. We’re Vikings. We have stubbornness issues._** ”

Some of the villagers took this in good humour. Some didn’t. Hiccup stifled a laugh at the look on his dad’s face; he clearly wanted to object but he knew better than anyone how stubborn the hooligans could be, having had to break up many fights brought on by said stubbornness.

A few Vikings, including Astrid and Fishlegs, watched with interest as Hiccup deftly wove his way through the ongoing battle. During raids it was harder to pay attention to such a thing, having to have focus elsewhere, but Hiccup was surprisingly agile.

While most of the village laughed at Hiccup's snarky explanation of their naming habits, especially his words being punctuated by an overenthusiastic Viking, Stoick frowned and looked over his shoulder at his son.

"Do you not like your name?"

The blue-armoured figure on Hiccup’s row tried to discretely turn their head to look at him.

Hiccup made a face, and shrugged. "Sorry, dad, I just- it's kind of hard not to feel a little bitter about being called the runt of the litter, you know?"

Stoick absorbed that, and opened his mouth to reply, but was pre-emptively cut off when his own voice came from the screen, looking up just in time to see the view pan into a closer view of his flame-lit figure.

**_"That's Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders."_ **

Stoick snorted at the reminder of the rumour. Not _totally_ baseless, rather exaggerated of course... Although it filled him with a warm amusement to know Hiccup believed it.

“Oh, this is this morning,” Hiccup realised. Really the bit where Snorre yelled in his face should have tipped him off, that didn’t happen very often… although the fact that he couldn’t say it hadn’t happened before then was a little worrisome.

Hearing this, a few Vikings started paying closer attention to the screen, as their chief was given a briefing of the situation. They hadn’t realised it was the raid from that morning, with the view following Hiccup, and some of them were eager to know how the boy had managed to take down a brazier, not having been at the scene at the time.

Stoick sighed in annoyance when his on-screen doppelganger was told no Night Furies had shown up yet. That hadn’t lasted nearly long enough for his liking.

Hiccup, on the other hand, was feeling very odd as he watched himself run into the forge from an outside perspective, and the following exchange with Gobber. He winced a little at the rest of the village’s laughter when his past-self posed on the screen.

**_“The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber.”_ **

“Oi!”

Hiccup stifled a laugh.

On the screen, the focus changed to Stoick giving battle plans to a company of Vikings, which then ran past a set of houses as a Nightmare spat liquid fire on them. Hiccup’s voice snarkily commented on the houses being destroyed.

A Viking called for the fire brigade, and the village teens got to see themselves on the screen for the first time as Hiccup introduced them one-by-one, ending with a dramatic view of Astrid walking away from an explosion in slow-motion while Hiccup practically swoons. (A few Vikings chuckled at the love-struck expression on Hiccup’s face, while Hiccup himself slouched in embarrassment.)

**_“Oh, their job is so much cooler…”_ **

“I dunno, I think your job is cool,” Fishlegs said. “Manning the smithy is very important especially during raids, and I don’t know the first thing about making a sword so it’s not like anyone can do it, like with fire control.”

“I’m not allowed to forge large weapons yet,” Hiccup pointed out. “I’ve not got the arm strength to hold the right sized billets yet.”

“Maybe, but you shouldn’t sell yourself short Hiccup, you and Gobber are the _only_ blacksmiths in the village!” Fishlegs insisted, ignoring the exchange happening on the screen. “That’s a very important role! And-“

“Will you two just _shut up_!” Snotlout groaned. “Nobody can hear anything over your yapping!”

Fishlegs winced and stopped talking, and Hiccup shifted slightly, turning his attention back to the screen in time to see a viking grab a bola right out of Gobber’s hand and throw it at a Gronckle.

**_“No, but this will throw it for me.”_ **

On-screen Hiccup patted an odd contraption, which promptly unfolded and hit an unsuspecting viking in the head with a bola weight.

“Oh man, I want one of those!” Tuffnut said excitedly. “Hiccup!”

“No,” Hiccup said flatly.

“Spoilsport,” Ruffnut huffed, turning her attention back to the screen.

**_“If you want to get out there, fight dragons, you need to stop all… this,”_** Gobber on screen said, gesturing to Hiccup.

“He just pointed to all of him,” Hiccup heard Fishlegs murmur, and he tried to stifle a laugh as his on-screen self echoed the sentiment.

Stoick rubbed his temple.

**_“You’re playing a dangerous game, keeping this much… Raw vikingness contained! There will be consequences!”_ **

Nobody in the room bothered restraining their laughter at this. The only consequences of not letting Hiccup do what he wants is less of a mess.

“Joke’s on them,” Hiccup mumbled to himself.

**_“One day I’ll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.”_ **

“It’s like he’s talking to someone from outside of the archipelago,” Fishlegs said, thinking out loud. The people who heard him absorbed that for a moment, ignoring the movie as Hiccup began narrating a guide to the dragons in the raid, the music becoming ominous to accompany it. Each description was fairly brief, and accompanied with a view of the species in question wreaking havoc, stealing fish or blowing up houses.

**_“And then, there’s the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this… Nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.”_ **

“Nasty habit. Well, that’s certainly _one_ way of puttin’ it,” Gobber said, scratching under his helmet and watching the Chief go at the Nightmare with a hammer.

A familiar, shiver-inducing whistling sound filled the room, and in the back, in a hidden alcove behind the final row of seats, a practically invisible black shape shifted. Eyes that you could barely tell were green from the faint light of the screen started paying much closer attention.

Hiccup watched tensely with the rest of the village while the whistle grew, the scene flicking back to him in the forge just long enough for everyone to see he’d noticed it, before changing back to a different view of the catapult just in time for a clear view of the violet-tinted Night Fury blast.

Hiccup felt his stomach churn at the sight of it, remembering how his head could have been the target of that mere hours ago. Seeing his dad have to jump off the flaming catapult before a second blast didn’t help.

**_“No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That’s why I’m gonna be the first.”_ **

A few rows in front of Hiccup, Snotlout snickered loudly. “Sure, and I bet next you’re gonna go after a Skrill.”

Hiccup frowned, but didn’t reply, instead choosing to watch (again) Gobber telling him to stay put while he charged into battle. Which didn’t last long.

Stoick turned to give Gobber a glare at the sight of his son barrelling out of the smithy with his ridiculous contraption. Gobber had the sense to look sheepish.

Some villagers (Mildew) wondered why the ‘movie’ was focusing on Hiccup so much. They knew what would happen. Hiccup would try out his contraption, fail, get chased by a dragon and have to be saved, and destroy a brazier.

The screen briefly showed Stoick and his group netting some Nadders, before it changed back to Hiccup, who reached a clear area near a cliff and set up his contraption, which looked a little bit like a pair of crossbows on a wheelbarrow. The music quietened to a single, soft strain, setting the mood.

**_“Come on, gimmie something to shoot at, gimmie something to shoot at…”_** the on-screen Hiccup said. Real-Hiccup felt his chest tighten. It was supposed to be his moment of glory, but knowing how it turned out… Dad was going to kill him.

The room watched with anticipation as on-screen-Hiccup searched for a target. Among the teens, Astrid raised an eyebrow when the Night Fury was heard – Hiccup had said… but no, he couldn’t have.

Hiccup aimed, the Night Fury blasted another tower, and Hiccup fired his contraption, launching a bola. Snotlout and a few other Vikings barked out a short laugh at the sight of the scrawny viking being outright thrown backwards by the machine, only for everyone to be knocked speechless by the snapping sound of a bola hitting true, and a haunting screech.

In the hidden alcove, a dark shape flinched and drooped. So that was how the human fledgling that had been crowing over him earlier had gotten him.

“Odin’s beard, he actually did it!” said a viking in the front row. There wasn’t much time to mull that fact over, however.

**_“…Except for you.”_ **

“I’ll never understand how he keeps up his quips under pressure like that…” Hiccup heard Fishlegs mumble a few rows forward, as his on-screen self was pursued by the Nightmare.

“Plenty of practice, Fishlegs,” Hiccup replied back, watching himself desperately dodge the bursts of viscous fire then hide behind a pole. He spared a glance towards his dad, whose shoulders were hunched with tension. He’d clearly dropped whatever he’d planned to say to Hiccup about the Night Fury as soon as he saw the Nightmare.

On screen, the nightmare leans around the pole to attack Hiccup, only for Stoick to beat it back just In time. The hooligans cheered triumphantly, then even moreso when the dragon realised it was out of fire.

Then, when the dragon had been beaten off, Stoick turned around to see the torchpole finally burn though, collapsing on its own weight. This was the point where other Vikings had shown up, so past this point, everybody knew what happened; it was vaguely annoying to once again watch the torch bowl release the captured nadders, which promptly used the net to steal their sheep. At least Hiccup looked appropriately guilty.

**_“…Okay but I hit a Night Fury.”_ **

Stoick sighed. “You did, and I didn’t even listen.”

“It’s okay, dad,” Hiccup replied. “It’s not like it matters anymore..”

Stoick frowned in thought, mostly ignoring the screen, having already lived this. Knowing Hiccup… “You went looking for it yourself, I suppose?”

“…Yes,” Hiccup said, nodding tensely (though his dad wouldn’t see it). “As it turns out, you were right on the whole ‘not a dragon killer’ thing.”

Stoick turned in his seat at that, jostling Gobber, who was watching the exchange boredly. “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean…” Hiccup tried to figure out how to explain what would surely be a colossal disappointment, then sighed. “The thing will probably show it. Just… Please don’t be too mad.”

That didn’t inspire much confidence. “How bad was it?”

“Well… I don’t have a dead dragon, but I’m alive and uninjured...”

Stoick took a calming breath, elected to wait and see if the movie would show what had happened, and turned back to the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hugs ao3* ilysm
> 
> I cross-post this story on FFN and editing it there was death. AO3 is a VERY welcome reprieve from the nonsense I just had to deal with.
> 
> also: I know it's been a while but this chapter is 3000+ words so...
> 
> later edit: *shifty eyes* anyone who saw this chapter before I edited it please pretend you didn't see the thing I removed, thanks


	3. The Downed Dragon

The village watched the rest of Hiccup’s berating, and then Stoick sending him back to the house, with a much more anticipatory mood than when it had been happening to them. They now had the knowledge that there was a downed Night Fury in the forest, for real… it was enough to give a few people the jitters.

Hiccup and Gobber’s exchange was watched comparatively solemnly, as nobody had been there to witness it. Gobber, especially, watched with a bit of guilt that he had brushed off Hiccup’s words just like Stoick had.

**_“Excuse me, barmaid! I’m afraid you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side! This here, this is a talking fishbone!”_ **

Stoick grimaced, for a completely unrelated reason to the action earlier. He looked over his shoulder at his son.

“It’s not _that_ bad,” Stoick murmured. “You take after your mother, we can work with tha…” Stoick trailed off, hearing what Gobber was telling his son on-screen, then turned to glare at his friend in the other seat for the utterly unhelpful ‘advice’. Gobber chuckled nervously.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was blinking in surprise. He took after his mother? Nobody really talked about her, but it had never occurred to him that that might be the case.

**_“I just wanna be one of you guys.”_ **

A few people shifted in their seats at that, remembering what it was like to be young and wanting to be just like their parents.

Stoick sighed when screen-Hiccup hastily exited the back of the house, into the woods. He’d _known_ it was going to happen but he still didn’t like it!

“I think even if ye boarded up the back door he’d still find a way out of it,” Gobber whispered to him as the image on the screen changed to a view of the dragon ornament in the great hall. Stoick eyed the version of himself on the screen speculatively. It was like looking in a mirror, except your reflection was moving on its own. Rather jarring.

Hiccup, meanwhile, was paying quite a bit more attention to the meeting, having never been to one before. The other Vikings didn’t seem so keen on going on a search… He wouldn’t be either, really.

**_“Alright; those who stay, will look after Hiccup.”_ **

Hiccup scowled at the instant reaction that got. “Really? I’m _not_ that bad.”

“Yes you are,” Tuffnut said as if it was a fact of life. Hiccup glared in his direction for a few moments before being distracted by the conversation starting between his dad and Gobber.

Again, _total_ lack of faith in Hiccup’s ability to not cause chaos unsupervised!

**_“What am I going to do with him, Gobber?”_ **

**_“Put him in training with the others.”_ **

Hiccup blinked. Honestly, if he’d heard that yesterday he’d have been jittery with anticipation at the idea, but now…

Meanwhile, Snotlout shared an annoyed groan with the twins at the idea of having _Hiccup_ in dragon training with them. Surely the chief wouldn’t do it, right?

**_“I take him fishing and he goes hunting for- for trolls!”_ **

Hiccup spluttered. “Dad, I was seven!”

Stoick snorted. “Aye, and Gobber certainly wouldn’t have dissuaded you.”

“Why would I dissuade him?” Gobber asked, sincerely. Stoick gave his friend a flat look.

**_“I thought I was crazy, but I didn’t question him, and you know what happened?”_ **

**_“You got a headache.”_ **

“Are you sure you didn’t, chief?” Mulch called out in one of the frontmost rows. “I certainly would!”

Stoick scoffed, ignoring how Gobber elbowed him while chuckling.

Hiccup, having heard most of this speech before, had tuned it out and was growing increasingly fidgety about what he knew would be shown. He was going to get an earful. Maybe he’d be grounded…

…That actually sounded like a best-case-scenario.

**_“Look, I know it seems hopeless but you won’t always be around to protect him. He’s going to get out there again, he’s probably out there now!”_** The image faded from a shot of Stoick’s contemplative face to a top-down view of Berk.

Hiccup reflexively reached for his notebook, but quickly put his hands back down. He wouldn’t be able to draw in the dark, and the image faded to his own self-drawn map quickly. A sight like that, though… He’d never have seen something like that under any other circumstances, and he _wished_ he could get it on paper.

“Woah, angry Hiccup,” Tuffnut commented as screen-Hiccup scribbled over his map in frustration, then started to vent about his bad luck.

Then he got hit in the face with a branch, and present-Hiccup winced, raising his hand to touch the light scrape that had been left behind. It didn’t even hurt, but he’d forgotten it was there, what with… everything else.

The music quieted, going almost silent for a moment as the view panned over a tree with a shattered trunk. Then, as the screen revealed a dark gouge in the earth, a few Vikings shivered as a deep drumbeat signalled the music’s change towards a slower, eerier tone.

Many people leaned forwards in anticipation as Hiccup made his way down to the end of the trail, leading a few to jump when the first glimpse of the dreaded Night Fury was punctuated by a loud screech of instruments. Many Vikings, even Stoick, found their breaths caught in their throats as Hiccup leant over the rise in the dirt, the screen briefly showing another, longer shot of the dragon, before going back to Hiccup as he clumsily got out his knife.

“It’s not as big as I expected,” Gobber commented to Stoick, after Hiccup slid down the rise and leaned around a rock, and everyone got their first clear view of the Night Fury. Stoick was too busy tightly gripping the arms of his seat to reply.

“ ** _Oh wow. I- I did it! Oh I actually did it this- this fixes everything! YES! I have brought down this mighty beast – ah!”_** Three very sharp, sudden breaths could be heard from the back rows when the dragon suddenly moved. Hiccup leant forward in his seat, reaching over the backs of the ones in front of him to pat his dad’s shoulder reassuringly.

“I’ll be _fine_ , dad. Already happened, remember?”

Stoick nodded stiffly but kept his eyes trained on the screen, and Hiccup leaned back.

The camera panned over tar-coloured scales, over to the dragon’s head. The view is briefly blocked by the creature’s wing, only to reveal the dragon’s pale green eye, open, and staring at Hiccup. He took a deep breath and started to monologue.*

The Vikings started to cheer Hiccup on, eager to see him kill the beast. Stoick, specifically, had his fists clenched and breath held, too caught up in the moment to remember Hiccup’s warning earlier.

Meanwhile, the real Hiccup slowly shrank into his seat.

The cheering died down the longer he had his dagger hefted without bringing it down, and on the screen, Hiccup made eye contact with the night fury for several seconds before the dragon closed its eye and slumped down, accepting its death.

The cheering halted completely when Hiccup slumped himself, bringing his dagger down to stare at it.

**_“I did this,”_** Hiccup said, backing away.

Stoick closed his eyes and sighed. So his son took after his mother more than he’s thought…

A snap from the music and a gasp from the audience prompted him to reopen his eyes, and his breath immediately caught in his throat at the sight of his _tiny son_ cutting the **_night fury_** free of its bonds!

Of _course_ , as soon as its bonds were cut, the dragon leapt forward, pinning Stoick’s son against a rock.

“HICCUP!” Stoick yelled in panic, lurching out of his seat; Gobber grabbed his arm to stop him from going further.

“I’m okay, dad,” Hiccup’s soft voice said from behind him, and he forced himself to sit back down, reminding himself that this was in the past, and Hiccup was alive and (somehow) unharmed.

On the screen, boy and dragon exchanged stares, then the night fury reared back and took a breath as if to fire… only for the entire theatre to be stunned silent when it screeched in Hiccup’s face instead, then took flight.

Stoick relaxed, letting the remaining panic ebb away… only for protective anger to replace it.

As the Hiccup on screen fainted to the ground and the pictures on the screen froze, Stoick once again rose from his chair.

Hiccup braced himself.

" _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third_! What were you thinking?!"

Hiccup winced. "Okay, dad-"

"You could have been killed! I can’t believe-"

"-know I messed up, but when I-“

“-couldn’t even leave the beast alone to die-“

“-dn’t just kill it, Dad! It just-“

Hiccup and his father continued to speak over each other, Hiccup’s voice raised to almost match Stoick’s volume, and the two of them not even seeming to register the other one’s words; they likely would have gone on for quite some time if they hadn’t been interrupted by an ear-splitting, unholy _screech_.

Hiccup, startled, whirled around in his seat to find the source of the sound, and nearly jumped right out of the chair when he saw the dragon sitting basically _right behind him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - be honest, it's a monologue.
> 
> Fun fact: I wrote the last 300 words of this chapter I needed while on holiday. It took up 5 pages in my notebook =v
> 
> Hope this chapter was worth the wait!
> 
> By the way, I have a graphic I drew of what the building is arranged like, including cinema seating and who's sitting where. Would anyone be interested in me posting it in the next chapter as a sort of illustration?

**Author's Note:**

> I felt so excited about reaching my word-count goal for this fic for the month that I wanted to celebrate by sharing the 'prologue'. It's an utterly self-indulgent Watching the Movie fic that I've waffled about writing for a while, but decided to go ahead with. For those curious, a few things that make this a different (enough) experience than other WTM fics:
> 
> 1) This isn't going to be a few lines stuffed between the full movie script. In fact, I'm not even using the movie script. (where the heck did those people get it from?) I'll be watching and re-watching the movie to make sure it stays accurate, but no direct cut-and-paste from the script. You'll see what I'm doing instead when I post that part.
> 
> 2) The characters are pulled from relatively early in the film, as you can see from this chapter. I've mostly seen people pull from either later in the film, or just before.
> 
> 3) I... have opinions on other people's interpretations of Stoick and Snotlout in the fics of this type I've read. This fic will have a slightly different view of them.
> 
> 4) 'Camera' focus on Hiccup and Stoick for the most part.
> 
> 5) And other stuff that I don't want to say yet because spoilers ;)
> 
> Might be a while between each installment, since I need to finish them first, but even if I end up abandoning it, I'll still upload the rest of what I've written and add an apology at the end. I probably won't, though, and I know long authors notes are a pain to read, so this should be the only one on the story. Ta!


End file.
